


Stronger Than That

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo reflects on just what Goku means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than That

"I'm sorry Sanzo, I'll get stronger," Goku whispered hoarsely as he collapsed to the ground in a boneless heap.

All about him the sounds of battle raged on, but for a few precious seconds Sanzo's eyes fell upon Goku's lifeless form as the words rung in his ears. He looked up suddenly, just in time to fire a round into an approaching youkai. The nameless enemy exploded, a shower of blood and brains. From behind his back, Sanzo heard the reassuring whistle of Gojyo's _shakujo_. His eyes widened as he glanced down and noticed the sand around Goku's inert form was tinged with blood. Suddenly everything was happening too slow.

"Hakkai!" he shouted, uncertain that he could be heard over the din, over another report of his revolver as he dispatched yet another enemy to his untimely death. He felt the healer's warmth at his side, and then without direction, Hakkai stooped over Goku's body.

"Get him to safety. Gojyo and I can finish up here," he gritted. Hakkai looked up and nodded curtly before gathering Goku in his arms. He crouched at the ready to make a run for safety under Sanzo's fire, and made his escape beneath a barrage of bullets. Sanzo reloaded with practiced efficiency.

_I'll get stronger._ It was amazing how small Goku seemed now, cradled as he was in Hakkai's arms. Goku awake - alive - always seemed larger than life. His energy could fill a room; as it was it incessantly buzzed against Sanzo's skin. Bereft of it, the monk felt cold, alone.

"Don't think you're gonna catch me on body count today, baldie," the half-breed quipped as his back landed solidly against Sanzo's.

"We'll see about that." Hardened violet sized up the remnants of the band that was reforming around them. He was grateful for the distraction.

"Ready, set-"

Sanzo's revolver erupted yet again as Gojyo wielded his weapon with equal alacrity. When the smoke cleared they were soaked with demon blood and standing amid carnage.

"Shitty monk, I should've known you'd cheat." Gojyo remarked without rancor, referring to the fact that Sanzo had started shooting before 'go'. The hanyou leaned his weapon against his shoulder and fished out his smokes.

Sanzo merely grunted as he sheathed his Smith &amp; Wesson among the folds of his robes and then stalked off in the direction Hakkai had run. They would be nearby he figured; Hakkai would only have gone as far as necessary. It shouldn't have bothered him that Goku'd been injured, Sanzo was adamant about the singular tenet of detachment, but it was the words Goku had breathed out before he lost consciousness that haunted Sanzo the most. As if Goku needed to be better at anything. Sanzo knew he was the one who always needed looking after. Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo all possessed enormous strength and fighting prowess that far outstripped his, and while he had the powers of the Maten Sutra, when all was said and done, he was only a fragile human. He was the weak length in the chain.

He nearly literally stumbled upon Hakkai. He'd made a makeshift camp in a small clearing, setting up one of the tents. Goku was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Sanzo frowned at Hakkai.

"Resting. He lost a lot of blood." Hakkai looked away, refusing to meet Sanzo's gaze.

A cold chill shot through Sanzo's body. "What is it, Hakkai?"

The brunet raised his eyes to meet Sanzo's gaze. "Apparently the spearhead was tipped with some kind of poison."

Sanzo strode toward the tent, Hakkai's voice calling out behind him, "He's still unconscious, Sanzo, but I think he'll pull through. Let me take care of your injuries before you see him." Sanzo stopped in his tracks and waited impatiently for the warmth of Hakkai's _chi_ to heal the minor scrapes and scratches he'd amassed in the fight. When the healer had finished Sanzo continued on his quest.

He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. Hakkai had billeted Goku -- after he'd healed him as best he could - he'd laid him upon an extra sleeping bag and then secured him in his. Goku's normally tan complexion was eerily pale, his skin seemed translucent in the green-cast light of the tent.

A poison that could lay Goku low like this would have certainly killed Sanzo, and he'd no illusions that that spear had been aimed at him. Goku had selflessly stepped in the path.

_I'll get stronger._ Sanzo sat down heavily next to Goku, his eyes never leaving Goku's serene face. As if he were the one who needed to get stronger. His fingertips traced the contour of Goku's face, instinctively he turned into the touch. He didn't want to think about losing Goku. It wasn't supposed to happen that way, _he_ was the one who would grow old and die. Goku ... Goku would remain young and virile forever, and Sanzo was okay with that. His fingers twined in the loose strands of hair that fell over Goku's coronet; the electricity that hummed through the band far more subdued than Sanzo had ever felt before. He thought idly that perhaps Hazel would be interested in resurrecting a certain youkai if only so he could have the pleasure of killing him again.__

After a while his position grew uncomfortable. Sanzo rolled out his sleeping bag and lay it next to Goku. He stretched out beside the unconscious teen, intent on keeping vigil until he was sure Goku was okay.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing Sanzo knew, the light in the tent was dim and Goku was moaning softly. Sanzo sat up and switched on a lantern that had been unpacked. The teen's eyes fluttered open and with some relief, Sanzo noted that Goku's complexion was much healthier.

"Sanzo?" he croaked, trying to sit up. A gentle but firm hand pressed against Goku's smooth chest and he lay back heavily, his eyes reflecting the pain he must have been feeling and not just a little bewilderment. "What happened?" he asked, his voice week.

"Hakkai said the spear had a poison tip," Sanzo said matter-of-factly. Goku nodded in understanding. Sanzo tilted his head and gazed into amber depths.

"What you said back there ..." Sanzo began, bringing his hand to rest amid Goku's silky hair. The seconds ticked by as he composed his thoughts. "You are strong enough, monkey," he said finally. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Goku's cheek. "Now get some rest, we move ... as soon as you're feeling better."


End file.
